I Love You, Goodbye
by SilverEXO
Summary: Kehidupan pernikahan indah yang dulu nya Jessica lalui bersama Sehun, sekarang hanya kenangan belaka. Tiada hari tanpa air mata yang terus menerus menyiksa batin Jessica hingga Jessica merasa lelah pada kehidupan. Sehun / Jessica Jung.
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You.. Goodbye**

**.**

**.**

Main cast :

Oh Se Hoon.

Jung So Yeon / Jessica Jung.

.

Support Cast :

Kim Jong In / Kai.

Kim Ah Young / Yura (Girl's Day).

Kim Tae Yeon.

Byun Baek Hyun.

Hwang Mi Young / Tiffany.

.

Rating : T.

.

Genre : Hurt, romance, married life.

.

Leight : Chaptered.

.

.

haiiiiiiiiii~~~ Silver kembali lagi dengan FF baru Silver! dan kali ini Silver bawa FF chaptered. awalnya sempet ragu publish FF ini karena Silver pikir idenya udah mainstream banget. mungkin bakalan banyak kemiripan sama FF lain yang memiliki ide cerita yang mungkin agak mirip, tapi itu semua **TIDAK DISENGAJA** ya, karena FF murni karya Silver. so.. let's check it out...

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

**_Brak_**

Bunyi pintu yang di tutup terlalu keras menggema di kediaman yang mewah namun sepi penghuni tersebut, seorang lelaki tampan bersurai kelam dengan rahang tegas yang merupakan pelaku penutup pintu melangkahkan kakinya tegas ke dalam rumah sembari melonggarkan dasi yang mencengkram erat lehernya.

Wajah tampan nya sarat akan kelelahan karena tugas- tugas kantor yang bertumpuk- tumpuk dan juga masalah kehidupan rumah tangganya yang sangat dia benci.

"Sehun- ah" ujar sebuah suara lembut dari arah dapur, membuat lelaki bernama Sehun itu menoleh dan seketika iris kecoklatan nya menangkap sesosok perempuan cantik berwajah teduh dengan perut yang membuncit, istrinya.

Sehun hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda bertanya, sementara sang istri hanya tersenyum maklum "Kau pulang cepat? Berbenahlah, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mu.."

Sehun mendengus "Tak perlu repot- repot Jess, aku sudah makan di luar" ketusnya dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga.

Jessica tersenyum miris melihat kepergian suami tercinta nya, "Apa kau sudah tak mencintai ku lagi?" bisik Jessica pelan entah pada siapa, jemari lentik nya mengusap perutnya lembut "Sayang, bagaimana kabar mu? Tak terasa sudah 7 bulan kita bersama, ibu tak sabar melihat mu lahir dan tumbuh" ucap Jessica tulus.

Perlahan, air mata jatuh menetes membasahi pipi putihnya, dulu.. semuanya tidak begini, dulu.. Sehun- nya begitu menyayangi nya, begitu mencintai nya, Sehun- nya sangat memperhatikannya, tidak pernah lupa untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sayang' setiap harinya, hari- hari mereka selalu di penuhi dengan canda dan tawa, tapi sekarang?.. waktu begitu cepat berlalu.

Jessica sadar, Sehun berubah semenjak kehamilan nya, entah apa yang membuat Sehun begitu tidak menyukai kehamilannya, yang Jessica ingat, Sehun begitu marah saat tau kalau Jessica hamil. Awalnya, Sehun menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, tapi Jessica bersikeras kalau Jessica akan merawat bayinya, dan sejak saat itulah, Sehun mulai tidak memperhatikannya lagi.

Jessica mengalihkan tatapan matanya kearah meja makan yang penuh dengan makanan yang sudah susah payah ia buat dan menghela nafas pelan "Oh Tuhan, sudah berapa banyak makanan yang aku buang?" resah nya. Dan akhirnya dengan berat hati, Jessica mengambil sepiring penuh nasi dan juga lauk pauk nya, lalu memakan nya dalam diam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Selamat makan" lirihnya pelan.

Suapan demi suapan masuk dengan lancar kedalam mulut Jessica, walaupun dia merasa mual, tapi Jessica benar- benar tak ingin membuang- buang makanan lagi. Lagipula, tak ada salahnya kan menghabiskan semua nya? Walaupun tak sanggup, akan Jessica usahakan untuk menghabiskan semua, karena dia tak mungkin membuang semua makanan itu lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mendengar suara barusan, Jessica buru- buru menghapus airmatanya, dia meneguk segelas air untuk membantu proses penelanan makanan nya dan menoleh kearah Sehun yang bersandar di pintu dapur "Aku sedang makan Hun- ah, apa kau mau makan malam?"

Sehun mendengus, melangkahkan kaki nya kearah kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng bir "Melihat mu makan saja sudah membuat ku mual" ujar Sehun ketus dan melangkah pergi menuju ruang kerjanya.

Jessica, lagi- lagi tersenyum melihat kepergian Sehun "Tak apa, aku bisa menghabiskan nya" sembari mengusapkan tangan lembut nya diatas ke arah pipi nya untuk menyeka air mata yang lagi- lagi mengalir.

* * *

"Eonnie, bagaimana keadaan kandungan ku?" tanya Jessica pada seorang dokter wanita cantik di hadapannya.

Dokter cantik itu tersenyum "Dia sehat, namun masih rentan, aku sarankan kau jangan bekerja telalu berat dan jangan terlalu banyak pikiran"

Jessica mengangguk "Apa dia positif laki- laki?"

Lagi, dokter itu tersenyum "Yap, dia positif laki- laki, dan aku rasa akan sangat tampan dan berwibawa seperti Sehun, ayahnya"

Seketika, rona merah tersemat di kedua pipi Jessica, membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik "Ya.. pasti akan tampan dan berwibawa seperti Sehun"

"Ngomong- ngomong mana Sehun? Setelah kuingat- ingat dia tak pernah menemanimu check up?"

Jessica tersenyum, palsu "Sehun sibuk eon, kau tau? Semenjak dia menjadi direktur utama di perusahaan ayahnya, dia jadi jarang memanjakan aku lagi, huft" ujar Jessica pura- pura sebal.

"Ah, Sehun memang tidak peka dengan sekitar, haha" kekeh dokter cantik itu.

**_Tok_**

**_Tok_**

**_Tok_**

"Masuk" sahut dokter cantik itu saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu ruangannya.

**_Cklek_**

Pintu terbuka, menampakan seorang lelaki milky skin dengan surai hitam kelam dan juga eyeliner yang menghiasi mata nya "Dokter Taeyeon, Dokter Wu menyampaikan pesan kepada saya untuk memberitahu anda kalau Dokter Wu meminta anda menggantikannya untuk menangani pasien yang akan melahirkan karena Dokter Wu ada urusan mendadak, beliau bilang istrinya kecelakaan"

Mendengarnya, dokter cantik bernama Taeyeon itu langsung berdiri kaget dari kursi nya "APA?! Bisa- bisa nya naga bodoh itu meninggalkan pasien yang akan melahirkan?! Bagaimana keadaan pasien Baekhyun- ah?!" ujar Taeyeon panik sambil mengenakan semua perlengkapan operasi persalinannya.

"Pasien masih menunggu dokter, baru pembukaan empat, tapi anda diminta langsung keruangan bersalin" ujar Baekhyun tenang.

"Astaga! Naga bodoh itu benar- benar! Cepat Baek, kita harus segera, orang melahirkan itu tak bisa menunggu, Jess, maaf aku tinggal dulu ya, kau boleh pulang, jangan lupa untuk check up minggu depan!"ujar Taeyeon panik dan langsung keluar ruangan.

"Jessica noona? Apa perlu saya antar keluar dan saya carikan taxi?" tanya Baekhyun perhatian.

Jessica tersenyum dan menggeleng "Tak perlu Baek, kurasa Taeyeon eonnie akan membunuh mu bila kau melakukan itu"

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuk nya kikuk "Yah.. kurasa juga begitu, baiklah, aku harus membantu dokter Kim untuk persalinan, permisi noona"

"Ya.."

* * *

**_Tok_**

**_Tok_**

**_Tok_**

"Masuk" ujar Sehun dingin.

Pintu terbuka, menampakan sosok gadis cantik dengan eye smile nya yang khas "Permisi direktur Oh, ada direktur Kim datang mencari anda"

"Suruh dia langsung keruangan ku saja, dan Tiffany- ah?"

"Ada apa direktur?"

"Ini, bisa kau buat copyan nya dan bagikan keseluruh jajaran direksi? Lalu suruh mereka lapor pada ku segera." Ujar Sehun menyodorkan berkas perjanjian kerja sama yang sudah di sah kan oleh nya.

"Baik direktur, ada lagi?"

"Tidak, kau boleh pergi"

Tepat setelah sekretaris cantik nya itu pergi, pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka menampakan sesosok pria tampan berkulit tan eksotis dengan senyum lebar nya.

"Well, well, lihat makhluk hitam yang baru kembali dari peradaban ini" ujar Sehun meledek.

Pria itu medengus seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di ruangan Sehun "Bilang saja kau merindukan ku, cih albino"

"Narsis mu itu tak pernah hilang Kkamjong!"

Pria yang dipanggil Kkamjong itu mendengus "Lihat siapa yang bicara! Seorang direktur bodoh yang kelebihan pigmen putih sehingga membuatnya terlihat albino! Nama ku Kim Jong In kalau kau amnesia, hahaha"

"Dan lihat siapa yang bicara! Direktur primitif yang kelebihan pigmen tan membuat nya terlihat lebih hitam dari limbah pembakaran sampah!"

Jongin bangun dari posisi tidurannya "Oh! Ingatkan aku untuk membunuh mu nanti Oh Se Hoon!" ujar nya bengis membuat Sehun tertawa seraya melangkah pelan kearahnya.

"Hahaha, apa kabar mu Jong? Kemana saja kau?" ujar Sehun sambil menyodorkan sekaleng bir kearah sahabat sehidup sematinya ini.

Jongin menerimanya dengan senang hati "Kau tau? Aku baik, aku hanya cuti karena Yura baru saja melahirkan putri pertama kami dua bulan lalu" ujar Jongin berseri- seri membuat Sehun terdiam "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan putri dan istri ku tentu saja, jadi kupikir cuti sebentar tak ada salahnya" lanjut Jongin bahagia.

Sehun bersender pada senderan sofa dengan tenang sambil menggoyang goyangkan kaleng bir nya "Oh ya? Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Kim Hye Ri, kau tau? Hyeri pasti akan sangat senang memanggil mu paman, haha"

Sehun terkekeh "Aku akan membuat nya memanggil ku 'Oppa' lihat saja, haha"

Jongin mendengus "Dalam mimpi mu albino! Hei, bagaimana dengan mu dan Jessica? Apa kabar pula Jessica? Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya"

"Aku tak tau, dan tak mau memikirkan nya" ketus Sehun sambil menenggak kaleng bir nya.

Jongin mengernyit pelan "Hey.. ada apa Hun- ah? Kau nampak tak bahagia"

Sehun tersenyum pahit "Aku memang tak bahagia"

"Eoh? Bukan kah kau mencintai Jessica?"

"Tidak setelah dia hamil dan menolak untuk menggugurkan kandungannya"

**_Uhuk_**

**_Uhuk_**

Jongin menepuk dada nya yang sakit karena mendengar perkataan Sehun yang menurutnya sangat kurang ngajar "KAU GILA?! Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh istrimu menggugurkan anak kalian yang dikandungnya? Manusia macam apa kau Sehun?!"

"Aku tidak suka kehamilannya, aku benci anak- anak dan aku tak ingin punya anak, merepotkan kau tau?!" bentak Sehun.

"Kau gila Sehun! Aku rasa otak cerdas mu itu telah memaksa mu menjadi seorang psikopat. Ku tanya, apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan Jessica? Semua istri berharap senyum akan tersemat diwajah suami nya saat mereka memberitahukan perihal kehamilan mereka, tapi kau? Kau bahkan menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya seolah itu adalah anak haram" ujar Jongin prihatin.

"Aku tidak perduli! Pokoknya aku tidak suka!" ujar Sehun putus asa.

"Apa orang tua dan mertua mu tau?"

"Tidak, aku selalu bisa berakting dengan baik dihadapan mereka tentu saja"

Jongin menggeleng prihatin sembari menepuk bahu Sehun pelan "Sadarilah sebelum kau menyesal bung, tidak semua pasangan suami istri di dunia ini yang di titipkan anak oleh Tuhan, kau harusnya sadar itu. Oh ya, kurasa sore nanti Yura akan menjenguk Jessica, tadi dia berpesan pada ku, aku permisi Sehun" ujar Jongin kemudian melangkahkan kaki nya dengan tegas keluar ruangan Sehun.

Sehun meremat kaleng bir nya yang telah kosong dan melemparnya. Dia mengacak rambutnya kasar "Tidak, aku tak akan menyesal" ujar Sehun frustasi sambil mengusap wajah nya lelah

"Aku tak akan menyesal"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_To be continued.._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

gimana gimana? jelek yaa? norak yaa? pasaran yaaaaa? maaf, aku ini masih author amatiran yang masih butuh perkembangan. mohon maaf yaaa... dan sekali lagi bila ada **KESAMAAN IDE** itu semua **TIDAK DISENGAJA** jadi maaf yaaaaaa... oyaa, kalo kalian pengen FF nya dilanjut, tinggalkan jejak yaaa.. kalo ngga yasudah, karena lanjut apa ngga nya FF ini tergantung kalian semua.. jadi makasih perhatian nyaa *bow*


	2. Chapter 2A

**I Love You.. Goodbye**

**.**

**.**

**Hai~~~~~~~~~~~~ Silver kembali lagi membawakan Chapter kedua dari FF ini, mohon di maafkan bila ada kekurangannya yaaa, dan sekali lagi bila ada kesamaan, itu semua ****TIDAK DI SENGAJA ****jadi mohon perhatian nya yaa semuaa...**

**Ohyaa, sebelum nya Silver mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk ****mymihyeol94**** dan juga ****hunah**** yang udah bersedia ninggalin comment, kalian membuat Silver terharu karena penghargaan kalian atas FF yang Silver tulis, jadi.. Chapter kedua ini Silver ****PERSEMBAHKAN KHUSUS UNTUK KALIAN****, check it out yaaa, semoga ga mengecewakan...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter 1**

_Jongin menggeleng prihatin sembari menepuk bahu Sehun pelan "Sadarilah sebelum kau menyesal bung, tidak semua pasangan suami istri di dunia ini yang di titipkan anak oleh Tuhan, kau harusnya sadar itu. Oh ya, kurasa sore nanti Yura akan menjenguk Jessica, tadi dia berpesan pada ku, aku permisi Sehun" ujar Jongin kemudian melangkahkan kaki nya dengan tegas keluar ruangan Sehun._

_Sehun meremat kaleng bir nya yang telah kosong dan melemparnya. Dia mengacak rambutnya kasar "Tidak, aku tak akan menyesal" ujar Sehun frustasi sambil mengusap wajah nya lelah_

_ "__Aku tak akan menyesal"_

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**_Ting tong_**

Suara bel di pintu utama memecah kesunyian dirumah mewah itu, terlihat seorang wanita cantik dengan surai hitam bergelombang berdiri di depan pintu rumah sambil menggendong seorang bayi perempuan yang berusia dua bulan sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Gadis itu terus memencet bel rumah dengan gelisah, sesekali mendesah pelan lalu mulai memencet bel tersebut lagi.

"Aigoo, hyeri- ah, apa Sicca aunty mu tak ada di rumah? Kenapa dia tak membuka kan pintu nya ya?" ujar ibu muda itu pada bayi yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Apa eomma pulang saja? Tapi eomma merindukan Sicca aunty.."

**_Ting tong_**

Bel pintu rumah itu lagi- lagi dibunyikan namun lagi- lagi tak ada jawaban

"Aigoo.. apa eomma benar- benar harus pulang?" menunggu sebentar dan tetap tak ada jawaban, akhirnya ibu muda itu memutuskan untuk pulang, saat jemari lentiknya bergerak untuk membuka pintu mobil, sebuah taxi berhenti tepat didepan kediaman mewah itu dan keluarlah seorang gadis cantik blasteran california- korea dengan surai blonde yang terlihat sangat anggun "Jessica eonni!" teriak ibu muda itu pada gadis yang baru saja keluar dari taxi.

Jessica menoleh dan terkejut seketika "Yura?! Omo! Apa kabar?! Aigoo.. kau sudah memiliki seorang putri? Aku iri.."

"Eonnie, aku merindukan mu..."

"Aku juga.. apa kau sudah lama disini? Ayo masuk kita berbincang di dalam"

Kedua ibu muda itu pun melangkahkan kaki nya masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu dan mendudukan diri mereka di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ah.. kau mau minum apa? Biar aku buatkan" tanya Jessica membuat Yura bingung.

"Kenapa eonnie yang buat? Kemana para pelayan?"

Jessica tersenyum anggun "Sehun memecat mereka semua tepat saat aku hamil"

Yura membelalakan matanya "Apa? Tapi kenapa?"

Jessica menggedikan bahunya pelan "Entahlah, jadi kau mau minum apa?"

"Aku meminum apapun yang kau hidangkan eon, hehe"

Jessica mengangguk "Baik, tunggu ya.."

.

**_Sepuluh menit kemudian_**

.

Jessica kembali dengan nampan besar ditangannya yang terdapat dua buah gelas sirup cocopandan, setoples cookies dan buah peach yang sudah dikupas dan di potong.

"Apa kabar mu Yura?" tanya Jessica membuka percakapan.

"Aku baik, kau bagaimana eon? Aku lihat kandungan mu semakin membesar eoh? Berapa usianya?"

Jessica tersenyum sembari mengelus perutnya "Aku baik, dan minggu depan kandungan ku sudah masuk bulan ke delapan Yura- ya.."

"Wah.. apa dia sehat? Dia laki- laki atau perempuan?"

Senyum Jessica semakin mengembang "Dia sehat, dan kata Taeyeon eonnie dia laki- laki.."

"Benarkah? Apa kau baru saja check up? Astaga! Sehun pasti senang sekali, kau tau eon? Jongin sangat menginginkan anak laki- laki untuk anak pertamanya, tapi seperti nya aku dan Jongin tak seberuntung kau dan Sehun, hahaha"

Jessica tertawa "Benarkah? Haha, aku tak keberatan kalau anak ku memanggil kau dan Jongin appa dan eomma"

"Whoaa, benarkah? Aku akan senang eon! Haha.."

"U'hum.. oya Yura, siapa nama putri cantik mu ini? Usia nya berapa?" tanya Jessica sambil memainkan jemari mungil bayi itu.

"Namanya Kim Hye Ri, usia nya dua bulan. Kau tau eon? Aku benar- benar bahagia saat dia lahir, bahkan Jongin menangis saat memberi nya nama" ujar Yura sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Hyeri sayang.

"Benarkah? Kau beruntung, haha. Aku harap anak ku cepat lahir.." murung Jessica.

"Bersabarlah dua bulan lagi eon.."

"Iya.. hahaha"

"_Apakah Sehun akan melakukan apa yang Jongin lakukan_?" batin Jessica miris.

* * *

Yura sudah pulang dua jam yang lalu, sekarang rumah mewah ini sangat sepi untuk Jessica yang memang sendirian di rumah itu jika Sehun belum pulang. Dia memijit kening nya yang terasa sangat pening, terlebih perut nya yang mual tapi dirinya tak merasa ingin muntah.

"Aku ingin strawberry cheese cake" lirih nya.

Entah kenapa dia sangat ingin strawberry cheese cake, apa ini sebagian dari fase mengidam nya? Padahal dia tak pernah mengalami hal yang seperti ini. Lagipula bukan kah hal seperti ini hadir disaat awal kandungan? Bukan diakhir kandungan?

Jessica melirik jam dinding di kamar nya jam 7 malam, berarti masih satu jam lagi Sehun pulang, masih ada waktu setengah jam untuk nya tidur dan kemudian bangun pukul 7.30 untuk membuat kan Sehun makan malam.

Ya.. Jessica rasa itu tak buruk untuk meredamkan rasa mengidam nya. Jessica pun mulai menutup mata nya pelan dan mulai terhanyut ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Sehun berjalan dengan sempoyongan kedalam rumah mewahnya, menguar bau alkohol dan juga rokok dari tubuhnya. Sehun melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, jam 00.30, sudah pagi, Sehun mendesis pelan, dia merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat dan juga mual.

Sialan, sebenarnya dia minum berapa banyak tadi? Di tambah para jalang yang menggodanya itu juga memberinya minum. Dia hampir mati sekarang, jiwa nya benar- benar terasa _hangover_. Seharusnya tadi dia meniduri salah satu dari mereka dulu sebelum pulang, bodohnya dia.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sehun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamarnya dan mendapati istri cantik nya tengah tertidur pulas diatas kasur mereka. Sehun terdiam memperhatikan wajah teduh istrinya, pandangan nya melembut, sungguh dia amat mencintai gadis cantik ini tapi.. pandangan Sehun beralih kearah perut istrinya yang membuncit itu dan pandangannya berubah benci, kalau saja istrinya bersedia menggugurkan kandungannya pasti tak akan seperti ini jadinya.

Sehun melepas dasi dan kemeja nya kasar sebelum melangkah menaiki kasur dan merangkak keatas tubuh istrinya, padangan nya sarat akan nafsu sekarang. Pergerakan Sehun itu sarat saja membuat Jessica terbangun dari tidur nya, dia berjengit pelan mendapati Sehun berada di atas tubuhnya dengan pandangan yang menuntut dan juga nafas yang memberat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?"

Sehun menjambak rambut Jessica kasar membuat Jessica meringis pelan "Kau tak berhak bertanya! Puas kan aku sekarang juga!" bentak nya membuat Jessica menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, matanya terasa panas.

"Ta- tapi aku.. sedang ha- mil Hun- ah" lirih Jessica gugup.

Sehun menyeringai setan dan merendahkan tubuhnya, dia mengarahkan mulutnya ke telinga Jessica "Kau pikir aku perduli huh?!" desis nya tajam.

Tepat saat Sehun mencium nya kasar yang sarat sekali akan nafsu, Jessica tahu tidak ada cinta disana, setetes air mata pun jatuh dari pelupuk mata Jessica, dia pasrah, sekali lagi, Jessica memasrahkan segala nya untuk suami nya tercinta, walaupun dirinya harus menderita dan merasakan sakit.

"Aku mencintai mu Sehun- ah" bisik Jessica pelan yang sekali lagi dihiraukan oleh Sehun, dan Jessica, sekali lagi hanya bisa tersenyum, menahan sakit atas semua yang sudah Sehun lakukan padanya.

Jessica.. hanya terlalu mencintai Sehun.. suaminya tercinta.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_To be continued.._**

.

.

.

**Tadaaaa... okee ini Chapter dua nya sudah di publish, maaf kalau pendek dan mengecewakan :(, tolong tinggalkan komentar yaa.. sampai ketemu di Chapter 3! Itu pun kalau Silver masih berminat lanjutin sih.. hehehe *bow***


	3. Chapter 2B

**I Love You.. Goodbye**

**.**

**.**

**Hai, maaf atas Chapter 2 yang terlalu pendek yaaa... jadi sebagai permintaan maaf karena chapter 2 yang terlalu pendek dan kurang memuaskan, Silver fast update dengan langsung mempublish chapter 2 bagian B, jadi anggap saja yang tadi itu chapter 2A nya.. dan.. selamat membacaa..**

**.**

**.**

**\**

**.**

**Previous Chapter 2A**

_Sehun menjambak rambut Jessica kasar membuat Jessica meringis pelan "Kau tak berhak bertanya! Puas kan aku sekarang juga!" bentak nya membuat Jessica menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, matanya terasa panas._

_"__Ta- tapi aku.. sedang ha- mil Hun- ah" lirih Jessica gugup._

_Sehun menyeringai setan dan merendahkan tubuhnya, dia mengarahkan mulutnya ke telinga Jessica "Kau pikir aku perduli huh?!" desis nya tajam._

_Tepat saat Sehun mencium nya kasar yang sarat sekali akan nafsu, Jessica tahu tidak ada cinta disana, setetes air mata pun jatuh dari pelupuk mata Jessica, dia pasrah, sekali lagi, Jessica memasrahkan segala nya untuk suami nya tercinta, walaupun dirinya harus menderita dan merasakan sakit._

_"__Aku mencintai mu Sehun- ah" bisik Jessica pelan yang sekali lagi dihiraukan oleh Sehun, dan Jessica, sekali lagi hanya bisa tersenyum, menahan sakit atas semua yang sudah Sehun lakukan padanya._

_Jessica.. hanya terlalu mencintai Sehun.. suaminya tercinta._

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2B  
**

.

.

Jessica bangun pukul 6.00 pagi, dia mendongak, menatap suami nya sedih, memori percintaan mereka semalam sangat membekas bagi Jessica, bagaimana Sehun yang selalu lembut padanya memperlakukannya dengan kasar, bahkan sangat kasar, Jessica hanya dapat berharap kalau anaknya baik- baik saja.

Jessica menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos nya, memunguti pakaian nya yang di lempar Sehun serampangan selamam dan melangkahkan kaki nya kedalam kamar mandi dengan langkah tertatih. Jessica fikir dia butuh mandi dan menyegarkan fikiran nya yang terasa sangat kacau sejak semalam.

* * *

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya pelan saat merasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam kamarnya terasa sedikit berlebihan. Dia mengalihkan pandangan nya pada sisi kasur sebelahnya. Kosong. Matanya melikirik jam digital yang ada di nakas menunjukkan pukul 8.30, well.. Sehun rasa dirinya terlalu lelah untuk ke kantor hari ini.

Dengan malas, Sehun meraih handphone nya yang ada diatas nakas dan mulai mengubungi seseorang.

_"__Hallo? Selamat pagi direktur Oh"_ sapa suara di sebrang yang merupakan sekretarinya.

"Ya pagi. Tiff, tolong kau urus perusahaan hari ini, batalkan saja semua jadwal ku, karena kurasa aku takkan masuk hari ini"

_"__Ada apa direktur? Apa anda sakit?"_ tanya Tiffany, terdengar khawatir.

"Hmm, kurasa begitu, tolong ya, kalau direktur Kim datang mencariku, bilang saja dia bisa langsung kerumah ku"

_"__Baik, direktur Oh. Semoga anda cepat sembuh, selamat beristirahat"_

"Hm.. terimakasih"

**_Pipp_**

Sehun melempar asal ponsel nya kesisi lain kasur, tangannya memijit pelipisnya pelan, sialan, dia benar- benar pusing sekali. Belum lagi bau bekas percintaan nya semalam yang membuatnya mual. Sialan, bagaimana bisa dia meniduri istrinya disaat seperti itu? Lagipula kemana Jessica? Kenapa rumah terasa sepi sekali?!

Sehun menyingkap selimutnya pelan dan memakai boxer nya yang ada di atas sofa lalu melangkah dengan tergesa menuju kamar mandi, dia rasa dia akan mengeluarkan isi perutnya sekarang.

"Hoek.. hoek.."

Jessica yang baru masuk mara hendak membangunkan suami nya terkejut saat mendengar suara orang muntah dari dalam kamar mandi, segera saja Jessica masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menatap khawatir pada suaminya yang sedang memuntah kan isi perutnya di kloset, sungguh! Mereka terlihat menyedihkan.

"Sehun- ah, kau baik- baik saja?" panik Jessica.

Sehun menepis tangan Jessica yang memegang tengkuk nya "Aku tidak baik- baik saja, apa kau tak bisa melihatnya?! Kenapa masih bertanya?! Hoek.."

Jessica menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis "Apa kau mabuk semalam?"

Sehun mencuci mulut nya dan mengelap mulutnya dengan handuk kecil saat acara muntah nya selesai, dia melempar handuk itu secara asal kepada Jessica "Apakah itu penting?!" ketus Sehun.

"Tentu itu penting Sehun- ah, aku istri mu! Aku mengkhawatirkan mu" lirih Jessica.

"Simpan saja khawatir mu untuk anak sialan mu itu, aku tidak butuh!"

Jessica melempar handuk yang ada di tangannya kearah Sehun membuat Sehun terlonjak, Sehun menatap mata Jessica yang juga menatap kearah nya, iris Jessica berpendar kecewa, Sehun tau itu, tapi dia mencoba untuk tidak perduli.

"Masihkah kau mencintaiku Sehun? Masihkah kau mengangggap pernikahan ini berarti? Masihkah kau menganggap aku istri ku? Demi Tuhan Sehun, kau berubah bagaikan iblis dalam hidupku, aku bahkan hampir tak mengenal mu! Kenapa Sehun? Kenapa? Kenapa kau sangat membenci anak kita? Dia anak kandung mu Sehun- ah, bukan anak haram! Kenapa kau sangat ingin membunuhnya? Kenapa kau membuat anak ini tumbuh di dalam perut ku kalau kau memang tak meminginkannya? Aku mencintai mu Sehun, sungguh, dan suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa mengandung anak mu, anak kita. Tapi seperti nya kau tak pernah melihat kebahagian ku saat mengandung anak ini. Sehun, aku cukup sabar selama 7 bulan ini semenjak aku hamil, aku hanya tersenyum saat kau tidak memperdulikan ku, aku hanya menangis saat kau membuat ku membuang- buang makanan, aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap perut ku saat kau menghina putra ku, putra kita. Demi Tuhan Sehun, aku ikhlas dan berlapang dada kalau kau membenci dan menghina bahkan tidak memperdulikan aku lagi, tapi aku mohon dengan segenap hati ku, jangan kau biar kan anak kita merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Berikanlah ia cinta layaknya seorang ayah. Dia hanya sebuah janin yang tak berdosa, sebuah janin yang tumbuh karena ada ayah dan ibunya. Setidaknya kau melihat kearah situ, aku tak pernah mengemis perhatian mu, aku tak pernah mengemis kasih sayang dan cinta mu, tapi demi anak ini aku rela mengemis semuanya, bahkan jika aku harus bersujud di kaki mu Sehun, aku mohon, jangan kau hina anakku. Kau sudah terlalu sering menyakiti ku, tolong.. jangan kau sakiti anakku juga.. anak kita.. hisk" luap Jessica, mungkin inilah batas nya, batas kesabarannya dalam menghadapi Sehun, dia tak permasalahkan kalau Sehun menyakitinya, tapi mendengar Sehun menghina anak nya, Jessica sungguh tak bisa menahan rasa sakit hatinya lagi, Sehun benar- benar seperti orang yang tak dikenalnya.

Sehun terdiam mendengarkan semua perkataan Jessica, melihat Jessica begitu menderita membuatnya sakit, tapi.. "Jess, aku tak akan menyakitimu kalau saja kau mau menuruti perkataan ku, apa susah nya menggugurkan anak itu? Dia juga tak mengenal kita, lagi pula aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan mu dulu, aku tak membutuhkan anak"

"Manusia macam apa kau yang tega menyuruh istri mu menjadi pembunuh?! Manusia macam apa kau yang tega membunuh anak mu sendiri. Aku bersumpah Sehun, sampai aku mati pun , aku tak akan menggugurkan nya, maaf jika selama ini aku mengganggu hidup mu dan merusak kebahagiaan mu dengan hadirnya anak kita, aku.. mencintaimu.." lirih Jessica dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar "Kalau kau ingin sarapan, aku sudah membuat kan soup rumput laut untuk mu, makan lah selagi masih hangat.." ujar Jessica tulus dengan senyum anggun nya membuat Sehun terpaku, tangannya mengepal erat.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuh anak itu jika dia sudah lahir nanti!"

.

.

.

**_To be continued.._**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih buat yang mau baca dan meninggalkan komentar, sampai bertemu di chapter 3 ya, itu pun kalau Silver masih berniat melanjutkan FF ini, hehe.. *bow***


	4. Chapter 3

**I Love You.. Goodbye**

**.**

**.**

**Haii.. aku kembali dengan Chapter 3, sesungguhnya aku merasa sedih karena hanya ****mymihyeol94**** yang tetap bersedia untuk berkomentar jadi aku akan tetep menulis FF ini sampai selesai khusus untuknya, untuk ****mymihyeol94**** terima kasih yaaa.. aku sangat terharu membaca komentar mu:') maaf kalau Chapter kmrn itu terlalu pendek, karena itu memang harusnya menjadi satu Chapter, tapi karena kesalahan ku, aku mempost nya menjadi dua bagian,jadi ini dia Chapter 3 nya, semoga lebih memuaskan di bandingkan kemarin ne.. tetap komentari FF ini yaa... check it out..**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chapter 2A**

_Sehun terdiam mendengarkan semua perkataan Jessica, melihat Jessica begitu menderita membuatnya sakit, tapi.. "Jess, aku tak akan menyakitimu kalau saja kau mau menuruti perkataan ku, apa susah nya menggugurkan anak itu? Dia juga tak mengenal kita, lagi pula aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan mu dulu, aku tak membutuhkan anak"_

_"__Manusia macam apa kau yang tega menyuruh istri mu menjadi pembunuh?! Manusia macam apa kau yang tega membunuh anak mu sendiri. Aku bersumpah Sehun, sampai aku mati pun , aku tak akan menggugurkan nya, maaf jika selama ini aku mengganggu hidup mu dan merusak kebahagiaan mu dengan hadirnya anak kita, aku.. mencintaimu.." lirih Jessica dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar "Kalau kau ingin sarapan, aku sudah membuat kan soup rumput laut untuk mu, makan lah selagi masih hangat.." ujar Jessica tulus dengan senyum anggun nya membuat Sehun terpaku, tangannya mengepal erat._

_"__Aku bersumpah akan membunuh anak itu jika dia sudah lahir nanti!"_

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

Jessica duduk termenung di ayunan yang terletak di halaman belakang rumah nya. Ayunan itu di lingkupi sebuah gazebo dengan bunga Lily yang begitu cantik tumbuh disana. Gazebo yang Sehun buat khusus untuk nya, gazebo yang merupakan hadiah pernikahan mereka dari Sehun saat itu.

.

**Flashback**

.

_Seorang lelaki tampan dengan jas putih yang begitu menawan membalut tubuh atletis nya terlihat sedang menuntun seorang perempuan cantik berambut blonde dengan gaun pernikahan berwarna putih bersih yang terlihat sangat elegan dengan ekor yang agak sedikit panjang menjuntai di bagian bawah gaun nya._

_"__Apakah kita sudah sampai?" tanya sang gadis._

_Sang lelaki terkekeh pelan medapati gadisnya sangat tidak sabaran "Sabar lah sedikit princess, sebentar lagi sampai"_

_"__Kau terlalu lama Sehun- ah!" gerutu gadis itu pelan._

_Lelaki bernama Sehun itu tertawa renyah "Aigoo, seperti nya istri ku ini sudah tidak sabar, bagaimana kalau ternyata aku membawa mu ke kamar dan menghempaskan mu di atas kasur ku hm?" goda Sehun._

_Jessica, yang merupakan gadis tersebut memukul lengan Sehun pelan "Kau tidak akan melakukan nya bodoh!"_

_"__Kenapa tidak? Kau istri ku.. hahaha"_

_"__Sehuniee!"_

_"__Baik- baik, aku mengerti. Nah kita sampai!" girang Sehun tiba- tiba._

_"__Apa aku sudah boleh membuka penutup mata ku?"_

_"__Yap, silahkan princess.."_

_Dengan perlahan, Jessica membuka penutup mata yang tadi dipakai kan Sehun sebelum mereka memasuki rumah baru mereka. Mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang berlomba- lomba masuk kedalam matanya._

_"__Se- hun.." lirih Jessica saat melihat pemadangan di depannya._

_Pemandangan yang sungguh indah dimana disana terletak sebuah ayunan berwarna putih dengan ukiran "J&amp;S" di bagian senderan duduk nya, sebuah air mancur kecil dengan letak sedikit menyerong dari ayunan tersebut, dan yang paling menakjubkan adalah sebuah gazebo yang ditumbuhi bunga- bunga Lily yang merupakan bunga kesayangannya, oh dan jangan lupakan, rangkaian Lily itu juga merambat melingkari tali ayunan tersebut membuatnya semakin indah._

_"__Kau suka?" tanya Sehun penasaran._

_Jessica berbalik seraya menatap Sehun tajam membuat Sehun mengernyit, setelah nya Jessica memukul lengan Sehun kencang, namun sebelum Sehun sempat protes, Jessica sudah menubruk Sehun dengan pelukan yang sangat erat membuat Sehun semakin heran._

_"__Kenapa masih bertanya?!" bentak Jessica seraya membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sehun. Sehun mengerjap sebentar lalu terkekeh pelan, Sehun baru ingat kalau gadisnya ini adalah gadis yang sangat unik._

_"__Aku mencintai mu Jess.." ucap Sehun tulus sembari melepas pelukan Jessica dan menatap wajah gadis yang sekarang menjadi istrinya itu teduh._

_Jessica tersenyum "Dan aku membenci mu Sehun.." ucap Jessica terdengar egois membuat Sehun terkekeh "Kau segala nya untuk ku Hun- ah.." lanjut Jessica, dan dengan itu, Sehun mengecup lembut bibir peach Jessica, istri tercintanya._

.

**Flashback End**

.

Jessica mengusap pelan airmatanya saat memori indah bersama Sehun dulu kembali berputar di otak nya, sungguh, dia sangat merindukan Sehun nya yang dulu, yang begitu menyayangi nya, yang begitu mengasihi nya, yang begitu memuja nya. Kisah percintaan mereka bahkan terasa sangat manis, dulu.

"Hei" panggil sebuah suara membuat Jessica menoleh dan tersenyum.

Sehun, yang merupakan orang yang memanggil Jessica memaling kan wajah nya dari Jessica, dia menaruh sekotak kue disamping Jessica membuat Jessica mengernyit, dia menatap Sehun yang berjalan menjauh "Kupikir kau menginginkan nya, itu hanya perasaan ku saja, kalau kau tak suka buang saja, aku pergi" ujar Sehun dingin.

Jessica menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh kemudian menoleh kearah sekotak kue yang ada disamping nya 'Sugar Bakery' tertulis jelas di atas kotak itu, Jessica tau, ini toko kue langganan Sehun, saat membuka kotak itu, Jessica kembali menangis, namun tangis bahagia saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu, Starwberry Cheese Cake yang sangat diinginkan nya sejak semalam. Tanpa menghapus airmatanya, Jessica memakan kue itu dengan bahagia, menikmati setiap rasa manis yang melumer di mulutnya.

"Dia masih perduli" lirih Jessica bahagia.

* * *

Sehun mengamati Jessica yang sedang memakan Starwberry Cheese Cake pemberiannya dengan airmata yang terus mengalir namun senyuman tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya. Sehun merasakan sesak di dadanya, sebahagia itukah Jessica hanya karena sebuah Starwberry Cheese Cake pemberiannya? Apa dia sudah keterlaluan selama ini pada Jessica?

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat, ingin sekali rasanya menghampiri gadis itu dan mengusap airmatanya, namun Sehun menahannya dengan keras, dia ingin Jessica tau dan mengerti kalau Sehun tak ingin dibantah, dia ingin Jessica paham kalau Sehun sudah cukup bahagia berdua dengan Jessica, Sehun ingin Jessica sadar kalau dia tak membutuhkan anak.

Apa semua itu kurang jelas bagi Jessica? Apa lagi yang Jessica cari? Apa selama ini kebahagiaan yang Sehun berikan belum cukup untuk Jessica? Apa Jessica tak bahagia dengan nya sehingga Jessica sangat bersikeras menginginkan anak itu? Sehun menghela nafasnya kesal, dia menutup korden itu kasar dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga, dia butuh tidur untuk menenangkan pikirinnya yang menggila.

Oke, sebenarnya siapa yang gila disini?!

* * *

"Direktur Kim" panggil Tiffany sopan saat melihat Jongin yang baru akan masuk keruangan Sehun.

"Ada apa Fanny- ah?" tanya Jongin tenang.

Tiffany berdehem sebentar sebelum menjawab "Begini, tadi pagi Direktur Oh menyampaikan pada saya kalau Direktur Kim mencari Direktur Oh, anda bisa langsung menuju ke kediaman Direktur Oh karena beliau tak masuk kerja hari ini"

Jongin mengernyit "Sehun tak masuk kerja? Kenapa?"

"Direktur Oh bilang, beliau sakit" jelas Tiffany.

"Sehun sakit?" gumam Jongin pelan "Baik Fanny- ah terima kasih, kau.. selamat bekerja kembali, aku permisi" ujar Jongin.

"Baik Direktur, terima kasih" balas Tiffany sambil membungkuk sopan kearah Jongin.

* * *

Sebuah mobil audi hitam berhenti di depan sebuah mansion yang terlihat begitu mewah, seorang lelaki dengan kulit tan terlihat keluar dari mobilnya dengan perlahan.

**_Ting tong_**

**_Ting tong_**

Tangan kekarnya memencet bel pintu dengan sabar, tak sampai 10 menit, terdengar langkah kaki seseorang dari dalam.

**_Ceklek_**

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis cantik dengan surai blonde menatap terkejut kearahnya.

"Jongin?!"

Jongin yang merupakan pria tersebut tersenyum "Halo noona, lama tidak bertemu.." sapa Jongin hangat.

"Aku baik.. astaga, Yura baru dari sini kemarin, kau sendiri apa kabar?" riang Jessica.

Jongin terkekeh "Aku baik noona, ohya, Sehun ada didalam?"

Jessica mengangguk "Eum.. dia dikamar, sedang sakit" lirih Jessica.

Jujur Jongin merasa prihatin melihat Jessica, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu melakukan hal keji seperti menyuruh wanita secantik dan sebaik Jessica untuk menggugurkan kandungannya "Apa dia tidur?"

"Entahlah, seperti nya iya.." jawab Jessica sedikit ragu.

"Kalau begitu aku berbincang- bincang dengan noona saja, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Jongin hangat dan Jessica hanya mengangguk.

.

**_Ruang tamu_**

.

Jessica menaruh secangkir teh dan juga potongan buah peach di hadapan Jongin membuat Jongin mengernyit heran "Kemana para pelayan noona?"

"Sehun sudah memecat mereka semua tepat saat aku hamil" jelas Jessica seraya mendudukan dirinya di samping Jongin.

Mendengarnya, Jongin mengepalkan tangannya erat, Sehun sunggu keterlaluan kali ini! "Apa? Tapi kenapa? Orang hamil tak seharusnya bekerja berat, kasihan kandungan mu noona.." lirih Jongin.

Jessica tersenyum anggun membuat Jongin tertegun sebentar "Aku baik- baik saja Jong, menyenangkan bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dan juga Sehun tentu saja.."

"Noona.. apa kau.. sehat?" lirih Jongin.

Jessica mengangguk "Tentu saja"

Jongin menggeleng "Apa batin mu sehat? Apa kau baik- baik saja? Tidak kah kau lelah? Apa kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas semua ini? Apa kau membenci takdir yang menimpa mu?"

Jessica tertegun "Jong- in.."

Jongin merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Jessica "Apakah sakit noona? Apakah sesak?"

Perlahan, airmata jatuh membasahi pipi mulus Jessica "Sesak Jong.. sesak sekali.. hisk" isak Jessica pelan "Aku mencintai nya Jong, sangat mencintai nya, namun kini Sehun terlalu jauh untuk ku gapai, aku bahkan sering bertanya- tanya apakah Sehun masih suami ku atau tidak, apakah rumah tangga ini berjalan dengan baik atau tidak, apakah status pernikahan kami berlaku sebagai mana mestinya atau tidak. Aku tidak pernah menuntut kasih sayang nya untukku Jong, aku hanya menuntut kasih sayangnya untuk anakku yang merupakan anaknya juga, apakah aku terlalu berlebihan? Apakah Sehun masih mencintai ku? Hisk.." racau Jessica pilu.

Jongin menarik Jessica kedalam pelukannya dengan lembut "Luapkan lah semuanya noona, aku disini mendengarkan, kau harus kuat, untuk dirimu dan anakmu, ingatlah kau sedang mengandung. Kau boleh menahannya selama kau mau, tapi saat kau telah mencapai batas mu, lepaskanlah, luapkan semuanya, karena manusia tak akan pernah sanggup untuk menahan kesedihan yang berlebihan, selagi masih ada tempat mu untuk berbagi, berbagilah, dan kau tau? Aku dan Yura selalu siap untuk mu berkeluh kesah, jadi jangan tutupi apapun dari ku.."

Jessica mengangguk "Aku mencintai Sehun, sangat mencintai Oh Se Hoon.." lirihnya pilu.

Dan tanpa Jessica dan Jongin sadari, seseorang yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka dengan jelas. Tangan nya mengepal erat, tanpa sadar air mata turun perlahan membasahi pipi nya membuat nya tertegun pelan, dia menghapus air matanya dan kembali naik, mengurungkan niatnya untuk meneguk segelas air, Sehun tak tahan, semua nya terlalu menyakitkan.

"Sialan! Kenapa aku menangis?!"

.

.

.

**_To be continued..._**

**.**

**.**

**Okee... cukup segini dulu kurasa, semoga memuaskan, tetap tinggalkan komentar nee.. dan terimakasih untuk para SIDERS yang sudah bersedia membaca *bow* sampai bertemu di Chapter 4!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I Love You.. Goodbye**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chapter 3**

_Jongin menarik Jessica kedalam pelukannya dengan lembut "Luapkan lah semuanya noona, aku disini mendengarkan, kau harus kuat, untuk dirimu dan anakmu, ingatlah kau sedang mengandung. Kau boleh menahannya selama kau mau, tapi saat kau telah mencapai batas mu, lepaskanlah, luapkan semuanya, karena manusia tak akan pernah sanggup untuk menahan kesedihan yang berlebihan, selagi masih ada tempat mu untuk berbagi, berbagilah, dan kau tau? Aku dan Yura selalu siap untuk mu berkeluh kesah, jadi jangan tutupi apapun dari ku.."_

_Jessica mengangguk "Aku mencintai Sehun, sangat mencintai Oh Se Hoon.." lirihnya pilu._

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

**_Dua bulan kemudian_**

.

"Sicca eonnie? Kau terlihat pucat, apa kau baik- baik saja?" ujar Yura sembari menyusui Hyeri diatas kasur Jessica, sementara Jessica duduk di depan meja yang biasa di pakai Sehun untuk kerja dikamar mereka sembari menulis sesuatu.

"Benarkah? Aku baik- baik saja, aku rasa aku hanya gugup karena hari kelahiran anak ku yang semakin dekat.." ujar Jessica lembut sembari melipat surat tersebut menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil dan menyimpannya di saku drees yang dikenakannya.

"Iya, kau yakin kau baik- baik saja? Dan apa yang kau tulis itu?"

"U'hum, kau tenang saja. Aku hanya menulis surat, hehe. Apakah Hyeri sudah selesai?"

"Baiklah. Well, kurasa belum eon, kau tau, memasuki bulan ketiga kemarin, nafsu makan nya besar sekali membuat gembul seperti ini.."

Jessica tertawa "Tidak apa- apa, aku suka melihatnya yang gemuk dan sehat"

**_Tok_**

**_Tok_**

**_Tok_**

"Noona" pintu terbuka menampilkan Baekhyun disana, yap.. semenjak kandungan Jessica memasuki bulan kesembilan, Baekhyun di tugaskan oleh Taeyeon untuk menjaga Jessica sampai Sehun pulang, katanya untuk jaga- jaga kalau tiba- tiba Jessica ingin melahirkan.

"Ada apa Baek?"

"Apa kau ingin aku membelikan mu obat? Sungguh, wajah mu tampak tidak baik- baik sama sekali, tidak bagus untuk kandungan mu.." ujar Baekhyun khawatir.

"Kau sungguh baik Baekhyun- ah, kapan kau akan menikahi Taeyeon eonni?" canda Jessica membuat Baekhyun berdehem pelan sementara, Yura tertawa.

"Aku kira aku tak membuat pertanyaan yang menjurus kesitu" kikuk Baekhyun.

Tawa Jessica dan Yura semakin keras "Kau kaku sekali Baek- ah"

"Urhm.." desis Jessica pelan, mengernyit saat merasakan kontraksi diperutnya.

Baekhyun yang mengerti langsung mendekati Jessica "Ada apa noona?"

Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh Jessica bersamaan dengan merembesnya darah diantara kedua kaki Jessica "B-Baek.. arghh.. sa- sakitthhh... hngg... sakit Baek- arghh.. hisk" ringis Jessica diiringi tangisan.

Baekhyun dan Yura yang melihat ada nya darah yang mengalir terlonjak kaget, Jessica pendarahan!

"Yura! Aku akan membawa Jessica noona kerumah sakit, ayo kau ikut, jangan lupa beritahu suaminya kalau Jessica noona akan melahirkan, segera"

"Ba-"

**_Drrttt... drrttttt..._**

**_'_****_Jongin' is calling_**

_"__Hal-"_

"Jongin! Apa kau sedang bersama Sehun?!" panik Yura.

_"__Iya sayang, ada apa? Kau tenang dulu jangan panik begitu!"_ khawatir Jongin.

"Sayang, beritahu Sehun kalau istrinya akan melahirkan dan mengalami pendarahan, aku dan Baekhyun oppa akan kerumah sakit sekarang"

_"__Mwo? Kau tidak bercanda?"_ kaget Jongin.

"Seoul International Hospital, cepat!" desak Yura.

**_Pipp_**

Yura memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak membuat Jongin gelisah.

"Sehun! Jessica noona akan melahirkan, dia mengalami pendarahan, Yura dan Baekhyun sedang dalam perjalanan kerumah sakit, kita sebaiknya kesana juga" desak Jongin.

Sehun, jujur dia sangat shock mendengar kalau Jessica pendarahan, tapi lagi- lagi, ego nya begitu tinggi "Tidak, aku masih banyak pekerjaan, beritahu saja kalau anak sialan itu sudah lahir!" keus Sehun.

Jongin mengepalkan tangan nya geram, di tariknya kerah baju Sehun dengan kasar dan..

**_Bugh_**

Sebuah pukulan yang amat sangat keras melayang di pipi kanan Sehun, membuat lehernya serasa patah, sudut bibir nya pun mengeluarkan darah "AKU MALU PUNYA SAHABAT SEPERTI MU SEHUN! AKU JAMIN KAU AKAN MENYESAL JIKA ISTRI DAN ANAK MU TAK SELAMAT DARI PENDARAHANNYA NANTI!"

**_Brak_**

Pintu ruangan Sehun tertutup dengan kerasnya, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terduduk dilantai, dia melonggarkan ikatan dasi nya sambil menyeka darah di sudut bibir nya "Apa- apaan makhluk hitam itu!" kesal Sehun, dia bangkit, dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan nya.

* * *

"Eonnie!" cegah Yura saat Taeyeon melewati nya, ingin masuk kedalam ruang operasi.

"Yura, tenang saja, do'a kan saja yang terbaik untuk Jessica, aku harus cepat, ayo Baek" desak Taeyeon, sementara Yura hanya menatap sendu pintu yang tertutup itu sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang buah hati.

"Yura!" teriak sebuah suara membuat Yura menoleh, dan seketika, airmata turun membasahi pipinya saat melihat sosok sang suami yang menatapnya cemas.

"Jongin, tadi banyak sekali darah Jong, itu mengerikan, terlalu banyak darah.. hisk" lirih Yura.

Jongin membawa Yura kedalam pelukannya sembari mengelus lembut kepala istrinya "Tenang saja, semua akan baik- baik saja"

Yura melepaskan pelukannya "Mana Sehun?"

Jongin berdecih "Si brengsek itu tidak akan datang"

"Oh- Apa?! Kau bercanda Jong? Istri nya melahirkan dan dia tidak datang?"

Jongin menghela nafas pelan, "Dengarkan aku baik- baik, kau beruntung sayang, karena aku tak seperti Sehun yang tak mengharapkan kehadiran seorang anak ditengah- tengah keluarga nya"

"A- pa?"

Jongin membuang mukanya "Dia bahkan menyuruh Jessica noona untuk menggugurkan kandungannya"

Yura melotot kaget "Ap- kau jangan bercada dengan ku hitam! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu! Bagaimana- astaga! Apa albino itu gila?! Aku akan membunuhnya!" sungut Yura.

"Sayang, hey, hey lihat aku, kita... lebih baik kita do'a kan yang terbaik saja untuk Jessica noona. Setuju?"

Yura segera membenamkan kepala nya di dada bidang Jongin "Setuju, hisk" dan mulai terisak pelan.

* * *

Suasana diruang operasi begitu mencekam, Baekhyun berkali- kali menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipis Jessica dan membisikan kata- kata penguat. Tangan nya menggenggam tangan Jessica yang mencengkram nya erat.

"Baek, dimana Sehun?! Kenapa disaat seperti ini si Bodoh itu tidak datang untuk membantu dan menemani istri nya?!" kesal Taeyeon, tangannya sudah ternoda oleh darah, bahkan pakain khusus praktek operasinya pun sudah tercemar darah dimana- mana.

"Entahlah noona, aku tidak tau" ucap Baekhyun pelan masih sambil menyemangati Jessica.

Taeyeon menghela nafas "Jess, dengarkan Baekhyun, kau kuat Jess, kau harus kuat untuk anak mu, ayo cepat Jess, kau harus bisa melahirkannya dengan sehat! Kau kuat Jess.." tegas Taeyeon.

"Ya, noona, bayangkan anak mu yang akan lahir kedunia, tumbuh dengan sehat, memanggil mu dengan sebutan 'Mommy', ayo noona, kau harus kuat" lanjut Baekhyun.

Jessica memejamkan matanya erat, tidak.. ini.. terlalu sakit, terlalu menyakitkan, air mata dan peluh tak henti- henti nya Jessica keluarkan, bahkan bibir bawahnya berdarah karena dia menggigit nya terlalu keras "Eon- nie.. hngg.. B-Baek- arghh.. to- tolong... sel- amatkanhhh... anak- kuhh.. arghh..." ringis Jessica pedih membuat Taeyeon menangis.

"Ayo Jess, pelan- pelan, kau pasti bisa.. hisk.. tarik nafas mu dalam- dalam.. keluarkan.. tarik lagi.. keluarkan lagi.. ayo Jess, dorong Jess, hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan anak mu.. hisk" ujar Taeyeon sambil terisak- isak.

Sekali lagi, airmata kembali lolos dari pelupuk mata Jessic, tangannya semakin mencengkram tangan Baekhyun erat "Hah.. hah.. ha- ah... arghhhhhhhhh!" jerit Jessica lantang.

Baekhyun mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Jessica "Ayo noona, kau pasti bisa, kau pasti kuat.." semangat Baekhyun lagi.

Jessica menatap Baekhyun teduh, airmata semakin mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya "Se-Sehun.. hisk.. Sehun" perlahan tangan Jessica terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget, apa Jessica melihat nya sebagai Sehun sekarang?

Sementara Taeyeon, dia hanya tertegun pelan, kenapa? Kenapa Jessica mengucapkan nama Sehun sambil mengangis? "Iya Jess, Sehun menunggu mu diluar, oleh karena itu kau harus kuat.." lirih Taeyeon.

Seolah tersadar dari lamunan nya, Jessica melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Baekhyun dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku dress nya "Eon.. tolong.. jika anakku sudah lahir nanti, tolong berikan ini untuk Sehun" miris Jessica sambil menyodorkan sebuah surat.

Taeyeon menatap nya bingung "Mengapa tidak kau saja yang memberikannya?"

Jessica menggeleng "Kumohon eon, bilang pada Sehun aku mencintai nya, oleh karena itu dia harus menjaga anak kami baik- baik, dia harus mencintai anak kami seperti dia mencintai ku.." lirih Jessica, airmata mengalir semakin deras dari pelupuk matanya.

Baekhyun beralih menatap Taeyeon dengan pandangan memohon, membuat Taeyeon mengerti, airmata kembali turun membasahi pipi Taeyeon "Baik, akan kuberikan, sekarang kau harus berjuang, kau harus kuat demi anak dan suami mu, kau harus selamatt, bayi mu pun harus lahir dengan sehat, mengerti?"

Jessica tersenyum dan mengangguk, tiba- tiba alis nya mengernyit saat kembali merasakan kontraksi diperutnya "Argghhh.."

"Ayo Jess, tarik nafas, keluarkan.. tarik lagi, keluarkan, ayo Jess.. sedikit lagi" desak Taeyeon.

"Hah.. hah... hu'uh.. a- arghhhhhh!"

.

.

.

**_To be continued.._**


	6. Chapter 5

**I Love You.. Goodbye**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter 4**

_Baekhyun beralih menatap Taeyeon dengan pandangan memohon, membuat Taeyeon mengerti, airmata kembali turun membasahi pipi Taeyeon "Baik, akan kuberikan, sekarang kau harus berjuang, kau harus kuat demi anak dan suami mu, kau harus selamatt, bayi mu pun harus lahir dengan sehat, mengerti?"_

_Jessica tersenyum dan mengangguk, tiba- tiba alis nya mengernyit saat kembali merasakan kontraksi diperutnya "Argghhh.."_

_"__Ayo Jess, tarik nafas, keluarkan.. tarik lagi, keluarkan, ayo Jess.. sedikit lagi" desak Taeyeon._

_"__Hah.. hah... hu'uh.. a- arghhhhhh!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

Sehun duduk terdiam di kursi kerja nya sambil menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong, jemari nya menyentuh pipi putihnya dengan gelisah. Apa yang dilakukannya ini sudah benar? Lagi pula itu salah Jessica sendirikan? Dirinya sudah mengatakan dari awal untuk menggugurkan kandungan itu tapi Jessica selalu menolaknya dengan alasan kalau dia mencintai bayi nya. Cih! Persetan! Memang apa peduli Sehun? Semoga saja bayi itu mati saat lahir nanti, jadi Sehun bisa tetap menikmati kebersamaan nya dengan Jessica, hanya mereka berdua, tanpa adanya anak sialan diantara mereka.

**_Drrrtttt... drrrtttt..._**

**_'_****_Eomma' is calling_**

"Hal-"

_"__OH SEHUN DIMANA KAU?!"_ teriak suara dari sebrang membuat Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga nya.

"Ada apa eomma?" tanya Sehun tenang.

_"__ADA APA KATAMU?! ISTRI MU MELAHIRKAN KAU BILANG ADA APA_?!" marah eomma nya.

Sehun mengernyit "Darimana eomma tau?"

_"__Aku bersumpah akan membunuh mu kalau terjadi apa- apa dengan cucu ku! Jongin yang memberitahuku, dia ada dirumah sakit bersama ku dan appa mu, dan juga mertua mu__, __seberapa brengsek kau Oh Sehun sampai aku tahu kalau Jessica melahirkan pun dari Jongin, bukan darimu!"_

Sehun mendengus "Maaf eomma, tapi pekerjaan ku masih banyak, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya!"

_"__AP- Sehun!"_ teriakkan eomma nya terputus oleh sebuah suara berat yang terdengar tegas dan beribawa membuat Sehun meneguk air liur nya kasar.

"A- Appa" lirih Sehun takut.

_"__Seoul International Hospital, 15 menit"_

**_Pipp _**

Sambungan diputus secara sepihak membuat Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, awas saja Kkamjong sialan itu! Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Sehun menyambar kunci mobil nya dengan tergesa, dan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Selamat siang direktur Oh" ujar Tiffany sopan saat melihat Sehun keluar dari ruangan nya.

Sehun mengangguk "Tiff, batalkan semua meeting ku hari ini, bilang pada para kolega bisnis kalau istri ku melahirkan dan aku harus menemaninya" perintah Sehun.

"Baik direktur Oh, dan semoga persalinan istri anda lancar"

Sehun mengangguk sebelum mengambil langkah lebar menuju lift dan bergegas kerumah sakit.

* * *

"Tuan Oh" ujar Jongin memecah kesunyian yang ada diantara mereka semua.

Tuan Oh yang merupakan appa Sehun menoleh, "Paman saja Jongin- ah.." ujar Tuan Oh sembari mengusap kepala istrinya yang sedang menggendong Hyeri, putri Jongin dan Yura.

Jongin menghela nafas, Jongin pikir ayah Sehun harus tau kebenarannya "Bisa kita bicara sebentar, eumm.. berdua saja" ujar Jongin.

Tuan Oh tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk membuat Jongin tersenyum lega.

**_#koridor rumah sakit._**

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Tuan Oh tegas.

Jongin menghela nafas sebentar "Apa paman percaya jika saya bilang kalau Sehun tidak pernah mengharapkan anak dari Jessica?"

Tuan Oh menoleh kaget "Apa?"

"Sehun bahkan menyuruh Jessica menggugurkan kandungannya saat ia tahu kalau Jessica hamil" lirih Jongin.

Tuan Oh menatap Jongin tak percaya, wajah nya yang sudah menua namun masih terlihat gagah itu memunculkan ekspresi kekagetan yang tak bisa dibaca "Kau tidak bercanda kan nak?" lirih Tuan Oh.

Jongin menggeleng "Tidak paman, Sehun yang mengatakan kalau dia sangat membenci bayi yang dikandung Jessica, dia bahkan kerap kali menyebut bayi itu dengan sebutan 'anak sialan'. Sehun bahkan begitu bertekad membunuh anak nya jika anak nya sudah lahir nanti. Sebelum saya kesini, tadi saya sempat bertengakar dengan Sehun dikantor, Sehun menolak untuk menemani istri nya yang akan melahirkan, dia bahkan menyumpahi anak nya mati saja saat lahir, dan itu membuat saya kesal sehingga saya memukulnya.." jela Jongin dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarkan nya untuk menjadi anak yang seperti itu, kenapa dia melakukan itu semua" lirih Tuan Oh dengan pandangan kosong membuat Jongin menatapnya iba.

"Aku pernah bertanya, dan Sehun bilang, dirinya tak menginginkan anak karena anak itu merepotkan, dia bilang dia tak suka anak kecil dan tak siap untuk memilik anak"

Tangan Tuan Oh mengepal erat "Jika seperti itu kenapa dia menikahi Jessica?!" geram Tuan Oh.

"Appa, Jongin!" teriak sebuah suara membuat Tuan Oh dan Jongin menoleh, seketika, mereka merasakan amarah yang meluap dari dalam diri mereka.

"Ap-"

**_Bugh_**

"Aku tak pernah mengajari mu untuk menjadi anak yang brengsek dan tak bertanggung jawab Little Oh!" bentak Tuan Oh keras, membuat seluruh orang yang ada dikoridor menoleh pada mereka.

Sehun menyeka darah di bibirnya pelan sambil meringis kesakitan, Sehun mengerti, Jongin pasti sudah memberi tahu ayahnya "Sialan kau Jong!"

"Tutup mulut mu anak sialan! Dan berdo'a lah agar cucuku baik- baik saja, karena kalau tidak, kau akan tau akibatnya.."desis Tuan Oh tajam dan pergi dari hadapan Sehun bersama Jongin.

"Kau akan menyesal Sehun" geram Jongin pelan.

Sehun menatap punggung Jongin dan appa nya dengan pandangan marah "Persetan!"

* * *

"Oeee... oeee..." suara tangisan bayi laki- laki yang terdengar bugar dan sehat membuat Taeyeon menghela nafas lega begitupun Baekhyun, sementara Jessica, masih menstabilkan deru nafasnya, sakitnya seolah meluap entah kemana saat mendengar suara tangisan anaknya.

"Jess, lihat, anak mu tampan sekali" bahagian Taeyeon sambil menggendong bayi mungil yang masih berlumuran darah itu.

Jessica menatap anak nya teduh, setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya "Jungkook.. Oh Jung Kook" lirih Jessica pelan.

* * *

"Oeee... oeee..."

Suara tangisan bayi membuat semua orang yang ada diluar menghela nafas lega, bahkan Nyonya Oh –ibu Sehun- dan Nyonya Jung –Ibu Jessica- menangis haru karenanya.

"Cucu ku.. hisk cucu ku telah lahir.." lirih Nyonya Oh, sementara Nyonya Jung hanya memeluk suami nya bahagia.

"Syukurlah bayinya lahir dengan selamat, hisk" isak Yura pelan sembari mengecup pucuk kepala Hyeri, sementara Jongin menatap Yura teduh.

Lima belas menit kemudian, pintu ruangan operasi terbuka, menampakkan Taeyeon dengan seorang bayi mungil yang telah bersih dalam gendongannya "Selamat, cucu kalian laki- laki" ujar Taeyeon senang seraya menyerahkan bayi tersebut kedalam gendongan Nyonya Oh.

Sehun melihatnya, Sehun melihat nya dari jauh, bayi mungil yang tampan dan lucu, bayi mungil yang sangat polos dan belum mengerti kekejaman dunia, anaknya. Entah kenapa, hati Sehun berdesir pelan, rasa ingin menggendong dan membawa bayi itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya begitu kuat.

"Sehun- ah! Sedang apa kau disitu? Lihat, anak mu sudah lahir! Dia sangat tampan seperti kau.." ujar Nyonya Oh bahagia.

Sehun melangkah mendekati Nyonya Oh dan anak nya, membuat Yura, Jongin dan juga Tuan Oh menatap was- was padanya. Perlahan, Nyonya Oh menyerahkan bayi mungil itu kepada Sehun, Sehun menatapnya sebentar, sebelum mengulurkan tangannya dengan gemetar untuk membawa bayi itu kedalam dekapannya. Dan seolah mengerti, bayi itu semakin merapat dalam pelukan Sehun, seolah mencari kehangatan dalam pelukan ayahnya.

Dengan gugup, Sehun mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala bayi itu kemudian mengecupnya pelan, membuat Yura, Jongin, dan juga Tuan Oh menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum.

"Oh Jung Kook" ujar Taeyeon membuat semua nya menoleh kearahnya "Namanya Oh Jung Kook, Jessica yang memberinya nama" lirih Taeyeon.

Sehun mengalihkan tatapan nya dari Taeyeon dan menatap anak nya teduh, diraih nya jemari mungil Jungkook dan di kecup nya jemari itu pelan

"Oh Jung Kook.. anakku.. hisk" dan Sehun pun menangis haru.

* * *

.

.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Hai... aku kembali lagi dengan double update untuk chapter 4 dan 5, semoga suka! Tetap membaca karya ku ya! Ohya, aku sedang ada project FF KaiChanHun / Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun/ berjudul " It Can't Be Expected ". Chapter 1 nya udah jadi, tinggal di publish, tapi aku mau liat dulu ada yang tertarik ngga sama project FF yaoi pertama ku. Jadi mohon tinggalkan komentar yaa kalau pengen FF itu aku publish. terimakasih. *bow*


	7. Chapter 6

**I Love You.. Goodbye**

**.**

**Previous Chapter 5**

_Dengan gugup, Sehun mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala bayi itu kemudian mengecupnya pelan, membuat Yura, Jongin, dan juga Tuan Oh menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum._

_"__Oh Jung Kook" ujar Taeyeon membuat semua nya menoleh kearahnya "Namanya Oh Jung Kook, Jessica yang memberinya nama" lirih Taeyeon._

_Sehun mengalihkan tatapan nya dari Taeyeon dan menatap anak nya teduh, diraih nya jemari mungil Jungkook dan di kecup nya jemari itu pelan_

_"__Oh Jung Kook.. anakku.. hisk" dan Sehun pun menangis haru._

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

.

.

"Ehem" Taeyeon berdehem pelan untuk menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, tak berapa lama Baekhyun keluar dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa diartikan.

Baekhyun menengadahkan tangan nya pada Taeyeon seperti meminta sesuatu, dan Taeyeon meletakan sepucuk surat yang sudah terlipat rapih keatas tangan Baekhyun.

"Sehun, benar?" tanya Baekhyun membuat Sehun mengernyit heran.

"Aku Byun Baek Hyun, panggil saja Baekhyun, aku juga termasuk salah satu orang yang membantu Jessica noona melakukan persalinan. Pada saat proses persalinan berlangsung aku terus saja menggenggam tangan Jessica noona erat sambil terus membisikan kata- kata agar dia tetap kuat. Kau tahu? Jessica noona sungguh luar biasa, dia sangat berjuang keras demi anak yang di cintainya agar anak itu lahir kedunia.." lirih Baekhyun "Jessica terus berusaha kuat dengan mengucapkan 'Sehun aku mencintai mu' disetiap hembusan nafasnya, bahkan ia melihat ku sebagai Sehun dan aku mau tidak mau ikut bermain dalam halusinasinya dengan membenarkan kalau aku adalah Sehun.. dia sangat mencintai dan menghormati mu sebagai suaminya.."

Sehun memutar otak nya mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, dirinya tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya di bicarakan Baekhyun. Tapi mendengar perkatanya Baekhyun tentang Jessica yang sangat menghormati dan mencintai ya sebagai suami membuat Sehun merasa hangat melingkupi hatinya.

Sementara Nyonya Jung dan Nyonya Oh serta Yura segera membenamkan kepala mereka di dada suami mereka masing- masing, tidak kuat untuk menahan airmata mereka, begitu pula dengan Taeyeon, dokter cantik itu berusah kuat menahan airmatanya yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Aku tak pernah melihat proses persalinan yang begitu menyakitkan seperti ini sebelum nya... Jessica terlihat sangat tersiksa dan begitu kesakitan, tapi.. dengan segala kemauan yang di punya nya, dia terus mendorong dirinya sendiri agar anak itu bisa lahir dengan selamat kedunia ini, dia bahkan tak menangis selama proses persalinan berlangsung tapi aku tahu kalau itu sangatlah menyakitkan, apalagi Jessica sempat pendarahan sebelum nya.. kau beruntung pernah memiliki nya.."

Baekhyun meraih tangan Sehun dan meletakkan surat itu diatas tangan Sehun "Ini.."

"Apa ini?" tanya Sehun heran.

Baekhyun tersenyum lirih "Itu surat dari Jessica, dia ingin kau mengetahui isi hatinya.."

"Mengapa harus memberikan surat? Kenapa dia tak bicara langsung padaku?"

Baekhyun menunduk seraya menghela nafas pelan, setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata indanya "Sehun.. Jessica sudah meninggal.."

**_Deg_**

**.**

_Sehun.. Jessica sudah meninggal_

_Jessica sudah meninggal_

_Sudah meninggal_

_Meninggal_

_._

_Jessica.. meninggal?_

.

"Kau bercanda?" geram Sehun.

"Tidak" bantah Taeyeon "Jessica meninggal setelah dia memberi nama anak pertama nya, dia tersenyum sangat bahagia saat mengatakan 'Oh Jung Kook', pesan nya yang terakhir kali adalah dia ingin kau menjaga anak nya dengan kasih sayang, dia ingin kau merawat anak nya dengan penuh cinta, dia ingin kau membesarkan anak itu hingga anak itu bisa tumbuh sehat.." jelas Taeyeon membuat Sehun merasa kan pening yang sangat hebat di kepalanya.

Selama eksistensi nya di dunia ini, Sehun tak pernah merasa sehancur ini, begitu mengetahui kalau eksistensi Jessica telah dihapuskan dari hidup nya membuat nya merasa kesulitan bernafas, jantung nya seolah berhenti berdetak, Sehun merasakan dirinya kosong.

Semua orang yang ada di situ membuang pandangan mereka dari Sehun, mereka menangis dalam diam, tak ada yang berani mengusik Sehun yang sedang terdiam mematung. Sebenarnya, mereka pun sama hancur nya, namun tak sehancur Sehun. Mereka hanya tak menyangka kalau malaikat itu akan pergi dari dunia dengan cara yang mulia pula.

"Jessica sangat mencintai mu Sehun, dia ingin menujukkan pada mu betapa besar rasa cinta nya padamu lewat Jungkook, selama eksistensi nya di dunia, Jessica sama sekali tak pernah terlihat kalau dia menyimpan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam, dia selalu menyembunyikan semuanya dan berkata kalau dia baik- baik saja. Dia bahkan tak pernah lelah untuk terus memperjuangkan anak nya seorang diri. Sehun, aku berharap kau menjaga hadiah terakhir Jessica untuk mu, rawatlah Jungkook karena dia juga anak mu.. Jessica sangat mencintai kalian.." jelas Taeyeon.

Sehun terdiam, tangan nya mengusap pucuk kepala anaknya dengan sayang "Kookie- ah.. mommy mu wanita yang kuat sayang, moomy telah membuat mu lahir dan bertemu daddy, moomy mu telah memperjuangkan mu dengan nyawa nya sendiri, sekarang kita hanya tinggal berdua sayang, mommy mu telah tenang di surga. Daddy berjanji kalau daddy akan merawat mu dengan kasih sayang, daddy akan merawat mu dengan cinta daddy sebagai seorang ayah. Kookie- ah, kau harus tumbuh sehat, kau harus tumbuh dengan baik nanti nya agar daddy bisa membuktikan pada mommy kalau daddy berhasil merawat mu, kau akan tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang eomma Kookie- ya, daddy harap daddy bisa memenuhi peran ibu dan ayah sekaligus untuk mu.. daddy mencintai mu Kookie- ah.. maafkan daddy.." setetes airmata menetes dari pelupuk mata Sehun saat dirinya mencium kening Jungkook lembut, membuat semua orang yang ada disitu merasa sesak dengan apa yang dilihatnya, terlalu menyakitkan.

Sehun membawa Jungkook kepelukannya, dia menenggelam kan wajah tampannya yang sedang menangis pilu di perut Jungkook, tangannya mencengkram erat surat pemberian Jessica yang tadi diberikan Baekhyun "Jessica, Jung So Yeon, aku mencintai mu.. hisk" isak Sehun, dia jatuh terduduk dengan Jungkook yang masih berada di pelukan hangatnya "Aku mencintai mu Jess.. maaf kan aku.. hisk" lanjut Sehun pilu membuat semua orang yang ada disitu menangis melihat nya, Baekhyun bahkan sudah memeluk Taeyeon yang terus- terusan menangis.

"Terima kasih Jess, maafkan aku.. aku mencintai mu.. hisk.. selamat jalan.." bisik Sehun lirih dan Jungkook pun ikut menangis membuat Sehun memeluknya semakin erat seraya mengecup tanganya mungil Jungkook lembut.

.

**_Tuhan itu baik.._**

**_Dia tidak akan membiarkan hambanya menderita berkepanjangan_**

**_Dia tidak akan membuat airmata yang telah dikeluarkan terbuang sia- sia_**

**_Akan ada saatnya Tuhan berkata 'Waktu nya pulang..' padamu.._**

**_Terlepas dari semua belenggu yang menyiksamu_**

**_Tidak akan ada lagi air mata_**

**_Yang berarti semuanya sudah selesai_**

**_Semua nya sudah cukup_**

**_Dan kau akan mendapatkan jatah mu untuk bahagia_**

**_Lagipula, karma itu berlaku.._**

**_Aku benar.. kan?_**

* * *

Sehun menatap gundukan tanah yang masih basah itu dengan pandangan kosong, nama 'Jung So Yeon' terukir dengan apik di atas batu nisan yang terbuat dari marmer tersebut. Tangan kekar nya mengusap pelan makam istri tercintanya, tanpa sadar, setetes airmata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Jess, kau yang tenang disana yaa.. kau harus bahagia disana karena suami bodoh mu ini tak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan kepada mu saat kau masih di dunia. Maaf kan aku yang selalu menyakiti mu, maaf kan aku yang sempat membenci kehamilan mu bahkan aku selalu menghina anak kita dengan sebutan anak hina.." Sehun menarik nafas nya sebentar "Jess.. aku menyesal, penyesalan yang sungguh terasa menghina diriku, aku menyesal Jess.. maafkan aku.. bersabarlah, tunggulah aku disana, aku pasti akan menyusul mu jika waktunya tiba.." Sehun tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, diraihnya Jungkook yang tertidur pulas di gendongan Jon gin dan kembali menatap makam Jessica "Jungkook sungguh tampan, dia memiliki bibir yang tipis seperti mu, dia anak ku Jess.. aku berjanji pada mu, aku akan merawat nya dan mencintai nya sebagai malaikat yang kau titip kan pada ku Jess.. terima kasih telah melahirkan nya ke dunia ini, terima kasih telah membuatnya lahir dengan selamat.. aku mencintai mu Jess.. sampai kapanpun.. aku berharap kau mendapatkan kebahagian mu yang tak sempat kau dapatkan di dunia ini.. hisk" lirih Sehun sambil terisak pelan.

Jongin mendekat kearah Sehun "Sudahlah Hun- ah.. ikhlaskan lah dia..."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata basahnya "Aku bodoh Jong, kau benar, aku sungguh bodoh dan aku menyesal sekarang.."

Jongin tersenyum lirih "Aku mengerti Hun, ini pelajaran buatmu, mulai sekarang, hargailah apa yang kau miliki sekarang dan apa yang akan kau miliki nanti, karena waktu tak bisa di putar ulang Hun- ah.."

"Terima kasih Jong.."

* * *

Sehun masuk kerumah nya dengan langkah pelan, rumah nya yang besar sekarang semakin terasa lenggang, orang tua nya telah kembali ke Busan, sementara orang tua Jessica memutuskan untuk kembali ke California bersama Krystal, adik Jessica. Sehun membawa Jungkook ke kemar tidur nya dan Jessica dahulu, lalu menidurkan Jungkook di tempat tidur.

Ditatapnya wajah Jungkook teduh sembari mengusap dan mengecup lembut kening bayi tersebut, anak nya dan Jessica.

"Hai Kookie- ah.. tidur yang nyenyak ya.. daddy akan menjaga mu.." lirih Sehun hangat.

Sehun menggulingkan tubuhnya ke sisi kasur yang lain dan merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Jungkook yang tertidur, matanya menerawang jauh ke masa-masa Jessica masih ada di sampingnya, ke masa- masa saat hidup nya masih baik- baik saja. Ke masa⎼ masa saat dirinya masih bisa membelai dan mengecup istri tercintanya dengan bebas.

Sehun menutup matanya yang terasa panas dengan telapak tangannya, airmata terlihat mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya, terus turun mengikuti garis rahangnya yang tegas. Sehun merasa dikucilkan, seolah dunia menertawakannya, seolah waktu menghinanya, seolah takdir mempermainkannya, Sehun merasa menjadi lelaki paling rapuh saat ini, cih.. betapa bodohnya dia.

Dengan perlahan, dia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, tangan kekarnya merogoh saku kemejanya pelan dan mengeluarkan secarik surat pemberian Jessica yang di berikan Baekhyun kepada nya. Dengan tangan bergetar, dibukanya lipatan surat yang nampak kusam itu dengan perlahan..

.

_Hai Sehunnie suami ku tercinta.._

_Pertama- tama aku ingin minta maaf dulu pada mu.._

_Maaf karena telah mengecewakan mu.._

_Maaf tak bisa menjadi seperti yang kau harapkan.._

_Maaf karena selalu membangkang pada mu.._

_Maaf.. karena telah bersikeras mengandung anak mu yang tak pernah kau harapkan.._

_Tapi Sehunnie.. aku ingin kau tau, bahwa selama eksistensiku di dunia, aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia seperti saat aku mengetahui kalau aku akan menjadi seorang ibu. Membayangkan sesosok mungil akan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Mommy' benar__benar membuat angan ku melayang jauh.._

_Kau boleh berpikir aku mungkin sedikit gila, tapi aku sangat mencintai bayi yang ku kandung Hun__ah, oleh karena itu aku selau bersumpah didepan mu kalau aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawa ku sendiri._

_Hun__ah, maafkan aku kalau aku tak bisa menjadi istri yang baik seperti yang kau harapkan. Maaf kalau ekspektasi mu terhadap ku menghasilkan kesia__siaan, maaf kalau harapan mu padaku sama dengan nol besar.._

_Aku hanya tidak sanggup untuk membunuh seorang malaikat kecil yang sudah Tuhan percayakan padaku.._

_Sehun aku mencintai mu, tak perduli kau yang selalu menyakiti ku, tak perduli kau yang selalu menghinaku, tak perduli kau yang selalu kasar padaku, karena yang ku tahu, Sehun yang aku cintai adalah orang yang lembut, baik, pengertian dan penuh cinta, kalau omongan ku terdengar menjijikan dimata mu aku minta maaf, aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang terlalu mencintaimu.._

_Oh Jung Kook._

_Itu nama anak kita. Tolong Sehunnie, berikan dia nama itu. Aku.. titip dia pada mu, tolong rawat dia dengan sepenuh hatimu, cintai dia seperti kau mencintai ku dulu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi saat ini aku menangis dan merasakan kalau peranku cukup sampai disini saja, entahlah.. tapi aku merasakan lelah yang luar biasa memberatkan pundak ku._

_Sehunnie, kumohon apapun yang terjadi jangan kau benci anak kita, dia hanyalah seorang bayi polos yang tak tahu apa__apa, dia hanyalah sesosok manusia suci yang harus mempersiapkan diri untuk dihadapkan pada dunia yang penuh petualangan ini.._

_Aku ibunya.. dan kau.. kau ayahnya Sehun__ah, bersyukur lah untuk itu, karena akupun tak pernah berhenti bersyukur kepada Tuhan atas kehadiran Jungkook di hidupku.._

_Terima kasih atas cinta yang pernah kau berikan.._

_Terima kasih atas semua kasih sayang mu.._

_Terima kasih telah menjadi suami ku.._

_Untuk segalanya.. terima kasih telah mencintai ku.._

_Maaf.._

_Maaf jika tak bisa menjadi istri yang baik.._

_Maaf tak bisa membalas semua kebaikkan mu.._

_Maaf selalu merepotkan mu.._

_Aku mencintai mu dan ingin selalu bersama mu selamanya, tapi jika Tuhan berkehendak lain.. maaf karena telah meninggalkan mu.._

_Aku titip Jungkook Sehun__ah, aku mohon cintai dan sayangi dia, jangan pernah lupakan aku. Kau adalah anugrah terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan pada ku, dan Jungkook adalah bonus untuk anugrah itu. Kau dan Jungkook adalah kebahagiaan ku dan dunia ku.. hiduplah dengan benar Sehun__ah, karena aku selalu mencintai mu.._

_Sampai jumpa lagi sayang!_

_Jessica._

.

Airmata mengalir derah dari pelupuk mata tegas itu. Tatapan matanya kosong dan terlihat lelah, jemari putih nya yang kekar mencengkram erat surat yang berada ditangan nya.

"Bodoh" gumam nya lirih "Sicca.. Jessica.. Soyeon⎼ ah.. saranghae.. hisk" racaunya frustasi.

Sehun menatap Jungkook yang tengah tertidur lelap "Apa yang akan terjadi pada kita mulai dari sekarang?" Tanya nya lirih "Daddy mencintai mu Kookie⎼ ya.. kita harus kuat tanpa mommy ya.."

_Cup_

Sebuah kecupan penuh sayang mendarat mulus di dahi Jungkook, setitik airmata yang berasal dari mata Sehun jatuh membasahi pipi tembam nya, dan nampaknya mengganggu ketenangan tidur si mungil ini.

"Oeeeee… Oeeeee.." dan pecah lah tangis Jungkook, menandakan kalau dia merasa terganggu akan apa yang daddy nya lakukan, Sehun tersenyum.

"Aigoo.. kau terganggu? Maaf ya, daddy menyayangi mu.." ujar Sehun penuh kasih sayang sambil mengusap dan mengecup pucuk kepala Jungkook. _"Terima kash Jess.. maafkan aku.. aku mencintai mu.. dan.. selamat tinggal.."_ batin Sehun pedih dan kembali melayang kan satu kecupan hangat di dahi Jungkook yang mulai kembali merasakan kantuk nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7 Tahun Kemudian**

.

_Brak_

Sehun berjengit kaget saat pintu ruangannya di buka dengan kencang menampakkan sesosok mungil berwajah imut dan tampan sekaligus dengan kulit yang putih juga surai hitam yang indah menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan, antara bingung dan takut dengan nafas yang terengah⎼ engah.

"Aigoo.. Kookie⎼ ah! Kau ingin daddy mati muda eoh?" ujar Sehun sambil mengelus dadanya, dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan meletakkan pulpen nya di atas berkas⎼ berkas yang menumpuk, guratan lelah terlihat jelas di wajah nya yang masih tampan walaupun umur nya sudah berkepala tiga.

Jungkook, yang tak lain tak bukan ada pelaku pembuka pintu melangkahkan kaki kecilnya mendekati Sehun, daddy nya "Daddy! Jongin bilang Jungkook tak boleh bermain dinosaurus dengan Hyeri noona karena dinosaurus ini bisa memakan manusia kalau dia hidup dan main dengan anak perempuan!" sambil menunjukkan sebuah miniature dinosaurus berwarna hijau yang ada di tangan mungilnya.

Siku⎼ siku imajiner dengan asap imajiner terlihat mencuat dari kepala Sehun, pemuda itu melepas kacamatanya seraya memijat pelipis nya pelan "Berapa umur mu eoh? Dino yang kau pegang itu hanya sebuah mainan dan tak mungkin bisa hidup apalagi memakan manusia!"

"Ya! Daddy! Umur ku 7 tahun apa daddy lupa?!"

"Tidak, daddy tidak lupa, lalu apa kau tidak tau kalau benda mati itu tak bisa memakan manusia? Kau kan sudah 7 tahun?"

Jungkook mempoutkan bibir nya kesal "Ish! Daddy! Aku pernah melihat film dinosaurus memakan manusia! Lagipula Jongin yang bilang begitu!"

"Kkamjong bodoh itu!" geram Sehun "Tidak Jungkook sayang, itu hanya film, astaga kau harus lebih banyak belajar lagi Oh Jungkook!" gemas Sehun sambil mengacak rambut Jungkook pelan.

Jungkook menyentak tangan Sehun dari kepala nya dan langsung menubruk Sehun dengan tubuh mungilnya, membenamkan kepalanya di dada hangat sang ayah "Aku lelah daddy, aku juga lapar.."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangkat Jungkook kepangkuannya "Aigoo.. apakah jagoan daddy lelah? Kau ingin makan apa eum?" Tanya Sehun lembut.

Jungkook memainkan jari telunjuk nya dikancing⎼ kancing kemeja Sehun "Aku tak tahu.."

"Eoh? Apa kau tak makan dengan Hyeri noona mu?" Tanya Sehun geli.

Jungkook menggeleng "Tidak, aku tadi langsung lari kesini karena Jongin berkata begitu.."

_Ceklek_

Pintu ruangan Sehun tiba⎼ tiba kembali terbuka pelan menampakkan sesosok gadis cantik dengan surai coklat sepinggang yang dikepang samping dan diberi pita berwarna coklat pada ujung ikatannya, gadis itu mengenakan dress putih selutut dengan bunga berwarna coklat di sekeliling pinggang, kaki mungil nya dibalut flatshoes berwarna kayu mahoni dengan sedikit corak hitam pada ujung nya "Jungkook⎼ ah, maafkan Jongin appa ya, dia berbohong pada Jungkook karena cemas pada ku yang paranoid pada dinosaurus.." tutur nya dengan suara khas anak kecil.

"Hyeri noona? Kenapa minta maaf? Apa noona bawa makanan? Aku lapar.." ujar Jungkook ngelantur.

Sehun menggeleng mendengar perkataan anak nya "Kau kesini dengan siapa Hyeri⎼ ya?"

"Ah.. paman Sehun, aku kesini bersam⎼"

"Yo Sehun!" ujar Jongin yang baru saja memasuki ruangan Sehun.

Melihat Jongin, seketika siku⎼ siku imajiner di kepala Sehun kembali muncul "Kau hitam, jelek, pesek dan dekil, apa⎼ apaan kau mengajari anakku dengan kalimat 'Dinosaurus memakan manusia' hah?!"

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, Jongin nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal "Hehehe, maaf ya, aku terpaksa, Hyeri masih paranoid dengan dinosaurus karena menonton film Gozzila, jadi aku terpaksa membohongi Jungkook"

"Jongin memang bodoh!" ledek Jungkook yang kesal karena dibohongi.

"Yak! Aish! Anak ini tidak pernah sopan pada ku! Setidaknya panggil aku hyung, kenapa kau enggan sekali eoh? Anak nakal!" Jongin melirik Sehun yang hanya cuek sambil mengusap kepala anaknya "Like father like son" cibir Jongin. Sedari dulu, Jungkook memang selalu menolak memanggil Jongin dengan embel⎼ embel paman atau semacam nya, karena menurutnya Jongin itu jelek dan terlalu hitam, jadi tak pantas dihormati. Yah, hanya pemikiran culas seorang anak kecil, apalagi itu adalah anak Oh Se Hoon, jadi tak usah heran.

"Sadarlah umur mu bodoh, kau bahkan lebih tua dari ku masih meminta dipanggil hyung!" cibir Sehun.

"Eo? Jongin lebih tua dari daddy? Berarti aku harus memanggil Jongin harabeoji, karena harabeoji juga kan lebih tua dari daddy.." tutur Jungkook polos membuat Sehun tertawa setan sementara dikepala Jongin sudah terbentuk siku⎼ siku imajiner, sedangkan Hyeri hanya menatap bingung mereka sambil mencengkram ujung jas Jongin.

"Sialan kau OH!" sentak Jongin kesal.

"Sudahlah ayo kita makan, tadi Jungkook bilang dia lapar" tutur Sehun hendak bangkit dari kursi nya, namun..

_Tok_

_Tok _

"Permisi Presdir Oh dan ah.. Presdir Kim." Sapa direktur Park yang merupakan orang kepercayaan Sehun.

"Ada apa Hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sekretaris yang anda minta untuk menggantikan Tiffany selama Tiffany cuti hamil sudah hadir Presdir.." jelas direktur Park yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Chanyeol.

"Santai saja hyung. Benarkah? Suruh dia masuk kalau begitu.." ujar Sehun yang kembali duduk disusul Jongin dan Hyeri yang mendudukan tubuh mereka di sofa yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Hahaha baiklah Hun, dan kau tau? Sekretaris baru mu ini benar⎼ benar keajaiban.."

Sehun mengernyit "Maksud mu?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum "Sebentar.." dan melangkah keluar ruangan Sehun untuk memanggil sekretaris itu.

Sehun hanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali membaca laporan yang tadi pagi diletakkan supervisor lapangannya di meja kerjanya, sementara Jongin asyik menatapi Jungkook dan Hyeri yang asyik mengobrol ala anak kecil.

Terlalu larut dalam dunia masing⎼ masing, mereka tak menyadari kalau Chanyeol telah kembali masuk dengan seorang gadis cantik dengan surai coklat keemasan sepinggang, wajah imut yang terlihat mempesona dengan bibir pink meronanya.

"Selamat sore Presdir Oh"

_Deg_

Baik Sehun maupun Jongin sama⎼ sama tersentak di tempat, menahan kepala mereka untuk berbalik menatap keasal suara. Jantung mereka sama⎼ sama berdentum kencang mendengar suara yang amat mereka kenal, terlebih lagu Sehun, suara ini, dia amat merindukkan suara malaikat yang sudah 7 tahun ini tak di dengarnya. Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Sehun mengangkat wajah nya secara perlahan, begitu pula dengan Jongin yang menolehkan kepalanya perlahan, dan saat mata mereka menangkap sesosok gadis yang begitu mereka kenal, mereka berdua sama⎼ sama menahan nafas mereka.

"Jessica noona.." lirih mereka bersamaan.

.

Well, apa di dunia ini benar⎼ benar berlaku yang namanya teori reinkarnasi?

.

.

**_To be continue.._**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hai… Silver kembali dengan lanjutan FF ini, ngebosenin ya? Pasaran ya? Maafin deh, Silver kan emang masih amatiran, insyaAllah satu chapter lagi hatam, mohon ditunggu ya.. terima kasih *bow***


End file.
